True Love: Omi Tsukiyono
by Vanessa S. Quest
Summary: True Love is in the air. Too bad it's unconventional.


True Love: Omi Tsukiyono  
  
Omi leaned back into his swivel chair; he stared at his computer completely fixated.  
  
Yoji glared at him, "Damn it Omi, do you have that background information yet?"  
  
"Yoji-kun! This is NOT what my computer is for." Omi complained.  
  
Yoji snarled, "Are you trying to tell me your computer can't be used to access information? Oh like information of genetic laboratories, biographies of company heads, or cute girls from Club 7 and their phone numbers respectively?!"  
  
Omi smacked his head against his desk. "Computers don't WORK like this! You want me to find a girl who has no criminal from her picture alone and not only that but find out about her entire life! Yoji-kun be reasonable! I've been at it for 10 hours now! Aya-kun is going to be mad."  
  
"Let ME worry about Aya. YOU worry about the future Mrs. Yoji."  
  
Omi slammed his head into his desk again. He felt a shadow cast over his back. He sat up abruptly. "Aya-kun."  
  
"Omi." Aya shot a long stare towards Yoji. "Yoji."  
  
Omi turned bright red. Yoji turned pale, he then brushed it off, "Aya what are you doing back here so soon? How was your visit with Sakura?"  
  
Aya glared daggers into Yoji's neck.  
  
"Yoji, are you making Omi waste his time looking for some girl who rejected you at a club?" Ken said from the stairway.  
  
Yoji swore at him, "Where did YOU come from Ken?"  
  
Ken laughed and walked down the stairs. "You're keeping him from his school work."  
  
Omi nodded vigorously.  
  
"Traitor." Yoji spurted.  
  
Omi stuck out his tongue, "Well it's true. Besides Ken-kun and Aya-kun wanted me to find out about a virus that was spreading through the banks, it's causing a nation-wide panic. People's savings accounts are disappearing and the money seems to be transferring to an American corporation*."  
  
Yoji groaned. "Fine. I'll find Mrs. Yoji elsewhere."  
  
"You mean later, don't you?" Ken asked naively.  
  
".Possibly, but any beautiful woman of 18 or older can become Mrs. Yoji."  
  
"Yoji you pig!" Ken said in detest.  
  
Omi grabbed his head realizing hitting it on the desk has not numbed any mental pain but in fact added to it with an all-too-real physical pain.  
  
Aya looked at Omi with a critical eye. "Omi, is something wrong? You seem tired."  
  
"Nani? Oh, no, I'm fine. Don't worry about me Aya-kun!" Omi smiled largely, but just as timing was at it's worst, a large yawn slipped out of the boy's mouth.  
  
He lowered his head, "Maybe I am more tired then I let on. I've been pulling quite a few all-nighters and between school and the missions haven't been catching a lot of sleep."  
  
Ken looked at Omi slightly unnerved.  
  
"Why don't you go take a cat-nap then?" Yoji suggested.  
  
Omi nodded.  
  
He walked into his bedroom and closed the door behind him. He slipped off his shirt revealing his tight, small muscles and slipped on an excessively long t-shirt. He slipped out of his shorts and boxers adding a fresh pair of underwear and pajama bottoms. He slid into his covers.  
  
***  
  
Ten minutes later, Omi was fast asleep.  
  
Horrible images flashed over him. Omi sat up in absolute horror; he rushed to his computer to investigate his eerie images. The clock read 02:00 AM. His face was chalked in sweat, 'How could I have slept so long? Why didn't anyone wake me?'  
  
He panted. He was alone, finally. He groped his computer. "Those AWFUL images! Oh Tsu, I was so scared! BINARY CODE of a .exe code, and it wouldn't stop downloading onto you, even after I deleted the file. and worst of all it was sent by Manx, saying she needed this file finished for her taxes!" Omi cried morbid sobs.  
  
Ken leaned closely into the door. 'I knew it! I knew he was acting strange! Who's the girl though? No wonder he hasn't been sleeping.'  
  
The door fell open and to Ken's shock Omi was groping his computer. Ken face-faulted, Omi covered himself and his computer with two hands.  
  
"THAT'S HORRIBLE OMI!" Ken screamed running from the room.  
  
Omi called back, "Just because it's her Out-put drive doesn't make it WRONG, it feels so right!"  
  
***  
  
Ken ran past Aya who just looked on at Omi in utter confusion. "I was wondering what all the racket was-OH SWEET JESUS!" Aya ran from the room and met up with Ken on the couch.  
  
"I can't believe it. OMI he's. he's worse than YOJI!" Ken spat.  
  
"I was wondering why Omi said the missions were keeping him up at night, because we hadn't had any new missions for a few weeks. But that. That's been burnt onto my mind. I mean THAT over-powers the memory of my parents being horribly killed and sister hit by a car as I lay helpless." Aya paused for a second, "No, no I still remember that, fuh!"  
  
***  
  
And the world went into darkness.  
  
***  
  
Schuldig woke up with a large smile on his face. "Why Farfarello, I had the most WONDERFUL dream last night."  
  
End.  
  
*Because America is the essence of evil. 


End file.
